


Love Sick

by soongtypeprincess



Category: Independence Day (1996), Independence Day: Resurgence (2016), Silent Zone
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Sick Character, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 20:08:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7654963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soongtypeprincess/pseuds/soongtypeprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first "I love you" exchanged between the doctor and the scientist.</p><p>(takes place two years after the events in Silent Zone; no spoilers)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Sick

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short lil cute fic that I've had in my head. I don't think Brackish would take to being sick with the flu very well. Of course, Milton is there to tolerate him. Haha!
> 
> I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS!

“Brackish...B, come on, wake up.” Milton gently shook his partner in the hopes that he would get some kind of reaction.

A dull moan muffled against the pillow as Brackish barely shifted his leg to bend his knee more. He lay on his stomach with half his face buried deep in the cool cloth of the pillow case, but he didn’t turn to face the disturbance that was his boyfriend.

“Hey!” Milton said to him, yanking the sheet off his nude body. “Up and at ‘em! You’re gonna be late for the morning meeting.”

A frustrated grunt emitted from the scientist as he curled into the fetal position. “It’s so cold...” he murmured.

“Are you serious? It’s muggy in here.”

Brackish rolled onto his back and shielded his eyes from the light in his quarters. “Gimme the blanket. I’m freezing,” he whined.

“Brackish...”

“Five more minutes...please?”

Milton sighed. “Okay, fine. I have to go back to my room and get my scrubs anyway. Here...” He moved to the side of the bed and carefully pulled the sheet over Brackish’s slim body. However, Milton noticed that the sheet had a giant damp spot that was the exact same size as his Brackish’s torso.

“What the hell?” He dropped the sheet away again and moved Brackish’s arm off his face.

“Milty, stop it. You said--” He was interrupted by the back of a hand gently resting on his forehead. “Ohhhh, shit....don’t do that,” Brackish moaned. “I’m fine!”

“You’re burning up, B,” Milton said in a professional tone.

“I’m okay...” he assured him as he slowly rose from the bed, but stopped when the room started to spin. “Oh...oh hell...” He sat on the edge of the bed and bent forward, placing his face in his hands. “Ohhhh, God...turn off the room, Milty.”

Milton placed a hand on Brackish’s shoulder to steady him while he cupped his neck to feel his lymph nodes.

“Great,” Brackish muttered, an amused but tired smile spreading across his face. “He’s going into maternal mode.”

“I’m a doctor,” Milton corrected him. “And you’re sick.”

“Gee, I’ve never heard that one before,” Brackish replied sarcastically. “How the hell did I get sick in this sterile hole in the ground??” He leaned into Milton and rested his forehead against his chest. “So what do I do? Pop a Tylenol and call you in the morning?” His hand playfully cupped one of Milton’s butt cheeks and squeezed.

“Hey! Stop it!” the young doctor demanded. “Okay…you need to lie down again.” 

“That’s what I was trying to do…” Brackish collapsed onto the pillow again and pulled the blanket up around his shoulders. He closed his eyes as he heard feet shuffle out of his room, but he was only able to doze barely a minute before Milton woke him up again.

“Babe! You said I should sleep!” he complained as he rolled over again. “What the hell kinda doctor tells his patient to do something and then keeps them from doing it? I’m totally fine; I just need to sleep a few more minutes!”

“Hey, honey?” Milton asked. “I know this is gonna be hard for you, but would you do me favor and shut up?” 

As Brackish tried to respond, a glass thermometer was placed in his mouth. He showed his frustration by groaning and crossing his arms over his chest. He glared at the doctor and tried to look annoyed, but the feeling of Milton’s fingers stroking his cheek calmed him down.

Damn him, Brackish cursed inwardly. How does he do that?

Brackish sighed and closed his eyes again. He uncrossed his arms and relaxed into his pillow. As soon as the thermometer was removed, he quipped, “Your bedside manner is top-notch.”

Milton ignored him and clicked his tongue. “101.3,” he announced. “You’re not working today.”

“Oh come on. I can’t be sick!” 

“Too late,” Milton told him before kissing his forehead. “I just hope that you didn’t give me what you have.”

“Or what?” Brackish inquired with another sly grin. “You gonna sue?”

“Oh yeah, you bet,” Milton snickered. “I will sue you so hard.” He secured the blanket around Brackish’s shoulders once more and swept his hair from his moist temple. “Okay, I’m really gonna let you rest now.”

“Thank you, Dr. Jekyll.”

Milton turned off the lights and patted his partner’s arm. “I’ll bring you some juice before I go the meeting.”

“Yes, dear.”

“And I’ll bring you some soup at lunch. With crackers.”

Brackish groaned again. “Okay, Mom!”

“Get some sleep!”

“I’m trying!” Brackish loudly croaked.

This outburst caused him to cough loudly, and Milton, who was almost completely out of the room, stopped at the door and replied, “Well excuse me for trying to take care of you. Hell, you won’t do it yourself!”

“Hey!” Brackish shouted again and turned to look at the doctor in the darkness of his room.

“What?” Milton countered in a stern tone.

There was a brief pause between them before Brackish said, in a low, sweet sound: “I love you.”

Milton’s breath hitched at this unexpected retort, and he shook as head as if he were trying to keep the smile on his face from growing bigger.

He turned to open the door just as the butterflies in his stomach started to awaken. “I love you, too, brat.”


End file.
